California Adventures
by Yikez-Gatita
Summary: Its Kagome's Birthday and Sesshomaru has somethin' planned will everthing turn out right or no. Full summary inside....Sessh/Kags


**Hi!! There its me again. This story is based on Amber and I's birthday and what we did but I changed the begining a bit but once they get to California Adventures it will be kinda based on our birthday. Yea Seven people went so there will be seven people in this story to so review if you like the story. Disclaimer-I Dont own Inuyasha or the Gang. Have fun. Ja Ne...**  
--

**Summary: Ok so its Kagome's Birthday. They go to an Amusment park. Will they have fun or is someone goin to ruin it...(A.N-Inu-Tashio is not Inuyasha's Father and theres hardly any girls cuz I don't like Kikyo or Kagura sorry for those who love them)**

"Happy Birthday Kagome" said Sesshomaru. He embraced her and gave her a long kiss. "I hvae a surprise for you, you know how you always wanted to go to California Adventures, well i got us 7 tickets to go." he whispered into her ear. She stayed silent staring at him before she pounced on him and gave him a bear hug. "Thank you thank you thank you," Kagome said over and over again. "When do we go," she asked. " We go in 2 days," he said. "Oooooohhhh can we take Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Inu-Tashio, and Midoriko please." she asked with a puppy dog face.

He sighed in defeat knowing he couldn't win against his girlfriend. "fine you can take them besides its 7 tickets anyway," he said. "Yea your the best Sesshomaru I love you forever and always opps I forgot I have to call and tell them, hmmmm ill do that later right. " Come on baby I have another surprise for you turn around and close your eyes," he said as he put the blindfold on. " Sesshy whats with the blindfold" she said. " I told you it was a surprise" he said. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and led to her to his black mustang. He opened the door to the passanger and let her sit down and closed the door went over to the driver side got in and turned on the engine and started driving to his parents house.

**10 minutes later...**

Sesshomaru parked the car in the garage. He turned of the engine got out and went over to the passanger side and helped Kagome out. Sesshopmaru led her inside the house. He whispered into her ear, "you can take your blind fold off" and with his inhuman speed ran and hid behind something. Kagome took off her blind fold but all she saw was darkness, she also saw that Sesshomaru disappered," Sesshomaru where are you" she said as she looked for the light switch. Minutes later she found it, she switched it on " SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME" her friends, family, and her boyfriend yelled. "oh my god you guys did this for me you guys are the best," she said as she cryed.

She ran to give her friends and family hugs once she came to her boyfreind she gave him a long kiss"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW" they said but of course Miroku had to kill by sayin " Hey don't start making children just yet" of course sango hit him over the head making him go unconcious. " When will he learn" Kagome said as she looked at her friend on he floor. "Never" Sango said. " Have a little faith Sango maybe he might change" said Kagome. But what they didn't know was the hentai up and had his "cursed hand" on Sango ass and groped her. Sango spun around and slap him "Stupid Hentai" she muttered. "Well know that, that's over lets have some fun, but before that i would like to ask Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Inu-Tashio, and Midoriko if u guys would like to go to California Adventures with me the day after tomorrow. "Of course Kagome" they replied in usion. Through out the night they partied, talked and danced. "Ok Kagome where do we meet up at" Inu-Tashio asked. "We will meet at Henry Clay at 9' in the moring ok," she said.

**The Day After Tomorrow**

At 9' in the morin'. "Ok whos gonna ride with Sesshomaru and me. And who is goin' to ride with Inu-Tashio" said Kagome. "Ok Sango and Inuyasha u guys ride with me and Kouga and Miroku you guys go with Inu-Tashio" she said. "Ok lets go," Sesshomaru said. They drove for at least 20 minutes.

**Well People Im Goin to leave it like this. Review if you want to know what happens. Trust me its goin to be awsome have fun...NO FLAMES PLEASE...**


End file.
